


The Thunder Of Spring

by prsseux



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Chubby Baby Mitsuki, Fluff, Gen, Orochimaru Is The Best Dad, i don't know how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: The day had been unusually warm, and the prickly feeling on his skin, told Orochimaru a storm was on its way.





	The Thunder Of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I was going through some forgotten archives on my computer, and I literally found so many drabbles I wrote ages ago about Orochimaru. This one is definitely my favourite, and since my last Orochimaru fic was received quite well I decided to post it. Depending on my mood, and on how you guys feel about this one, I might edit and post the others too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

He still couldn't believe it. It seemed quite surreal, really...After all who would have ever pictured him with a child? He giggled just thinking about it. He had a son! A little human he made himself, his flesh and blood. The rush of hormones inside him compelled him to do anything in his power to keep that little bundle of innocence safe, and it was odd but not unpleasant.

Mitsuki was still very young, so very dependent on the people around him. And that terrified the Snake Sage, for the infant was the only thing able to utterly break him, and despite this being an age of peace, Orochimaru learnt that you can never be too careful. Still, things had been quite bucolic in his home ━ no threats, no need to be constantly on edge, and the pale man was grateful for the peace. His son deserved to be happy and innocent for as long as he could.

The day had been unusually warm, and the prickly feeling on his skin, told Orochimaru a storm was on its way. To him, there was nothing to worry about, storms came and went and nothing really could stop them ━ Orochimaru had been a fan of lightning since he was very young, and when he could, he would sneak out just to see them cutting through the night sky. So he carried on with his day, checking on experiments, spending time with his baby and relaxing.

Still, Mitsuki had been quite fussy that day. Not sitting still for more than five minutes, and whining whenever he was forced to do so ━ Orochimaru had to feed and change him sometimes, and the toddler unhappily had to comply, but not without expressing his dissatisfaction.

When the night fell onto them, so did the storm. Thunders roaring angrily and lightning illuminated the sky, the wind moaning and blowing away anything in its path. Quite a strong storm that was, and yet, the little baby in Orochimaru's arms slept soundly, having refused to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon like he normally did. Orochimaru placed his baby on the cradle, and smiled down at the innocent child.

His son was beautiful...

His little moon.

The stars of his sky.

With that in his head, Orochimaru made his way to his own room, ready to let himself rest completely. However, the Snake Sage wasn't able to sleep for very long, the wails of his child woke him up and in a blink of an eye, Orochimaru had the chubby baby in his arms. Mitsuki clung to him with his little hands, and flinched every time he heard the roar of thunders, and saw the flash of lightning.

He was scared.

Terrified of these sounds and sights he had never seen before.

The long haired male walked around the house with the small baby, trying to shush him by rocking them side to side, and rubbing gentle circles on his back. But the boy was still crying. That's when Orochimaru remembered his own father. Slowly, he made his way to the balcony, opening the door and stepping outside with his son in his arms.

He let the young child watch the magnificence of nature, while shielding him from the drops of rain the wind sometimes blew their way. Mitsuki still cried, and Orochimaru smiled.

 _I look up at the starry sky,_  
      _It is so vast, so deep, and so blue;_  
_High up is infinite truth that_  
_I painstakingly seek, and pursue._

The Chinese words slipped from his tongue like they were liquid gold, seeping into the child's ears as he stared at this strange language his father spoke, although Mitsuki's curiosity didn't stop him from screeching in fear of another thunder. Thus, the black haired male continued to recite the words of the poem his father used to sing to him, when Orochimaru himself was distressed. After a few minutes, Orochimaru realised the cries had stopped, and that the little boy he held was now limp in his arms, one of his chubby cheeks pressed against Orochimaru's robe.

 _I look up at the starry sky,_  
    _Its splendour and radiance bring_  
_Forth eternal warmth in my heart_  
_The flame of hope, the thunder of spring._

A warm smile graced Orochimaru's face as he finished singing, his golden eyes staring at the baby he held. Immortality may have been his dream in the past, but now that he had it, he knew that the only thing he will ever need from now on will be his son ━  his baby with him. With that, the Snake Sage walked back into his house, closing the doors behind him. It was time for his son to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed this little thing. I honestly don't even remember when it was written, but it still seems very faithful to my portrayal of Orochimaru. The poem I used is a very famous Chinese poem called [Looking Up At The Starry Sky](https://able2know.org/topic/144464-1) written by the Chinese Premier Wen Jiabao. I linked you with the translation I used. Please feel free to comment, and all that stuff. Hopefully I'll see you very soon. 
> 
> \- Lua


End file.
